En Mis Brazos
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: Lo amaba tanto, que su sacrificio sería únicamente por él. Ya no pensaba en la justicia, ni en la verdad, ni siquiera en la Tierra. Sólo quería que su amado tuviese un mundo digno en el qué vivir. One-Shot re-editado. Asmita x Atla.


**N/a: **¡Saludos a todos! Bueno, vengo aquí con un pequeño paréntesis; una historia pequeñita y muy ñoña. Esta semana he estado bastante inspirada, por ende quise subir este fic re-editado, además de hacerle honor a una pareja que, por lo que veo, ya tiene más seguidores :3 Aunque parece ser que soy la única persona que escribe sobre ellos. Esperemos y eso cambie en un futuro xD. No se preocupen, que hoy mismo se actualiza también Tantra, así que estén pendientes para el capítulo C: Pues bueno, resta decir que espero sus comentarios, realmente me pone feliz subir algo de esta bonita pareja que ha pasado tan desapercibida en el fandom. Un abrazo y mil gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>EN MIS BRAZOS<strong>

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

Una cálida brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro, anunciado con esplendor el inicio de lo que sería un hermoso verano. Abrió sus párpados para permitirse contemplar el paso de la luz, aunque la sintió demasiado brillante para su gusto, por lo que volvió a entrecerrarlos. El viento le rozó las mejillas y le sacudió el cabello de la frente, rodeando la pequeña colina en la que se había detenido a meditar esa misma mañana.

Los rubios cabellos flotaron suavemente, al compás de unas cuantas hojas que caían del árbol bajo el que se cobijaba. Acompañado de su usual posición de loto, mantenía su columna recta, recargada en el grueso tronco, mientras que sentía en sus piernas el delicado cosquillear de la hierba.

Había pasado buena parte del día amenizando sus filosofías y pensamientos bajo ese frondoso árbol, pero al llegar el mediodía una preciosa e inesperada compañía le había sacado, a gratitud del rubio, de su rutina diaria.

Entre el revolotear de la brisa, escuchó un suave suspiro, a lo que inclinó su cabeza para mirar lo que producía tan hermoso sonido; aquello que se encontraba justo en su regazo y que había tenido el descaro de interrumpir sus rituales religiosos. Aunque a decir verdad, a él no le importaba en absoluto cuando lo hacía. Los zafiros que tenía por ojos brillaron con intensidad, como si en sus piernas yaciese el mismísimo Sol.

Dormido, y recargando su pequeña espalda contra su pecho, se encontraba su único tesoro, y lo único que en toda su difícil vida había anhelado. Rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura del ángel que yacía sobre él, transmitiéndole un agradable calor a su frágil cuerpo y manteniéndolo en su dulce sueño. El abrazo era casi tímido, pero inundado de una certeza sobre los sentimientos de ambas criaturas, que dejaba poco o nada a la imaginación de cualquiera que los mirase.

Algunos mechones de cabello violeta se repartían por la pálida frente del joven, quien reposaba sobre las largas piernas cruzadas de Asmita, mientras que sus enormes ojos esmeraldas estaban herméticamente protegidos por sus párpados. Tenía su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, recargada justo sobre el corazón del rubio, arrullándose con cada dulce latido que le regalaba su amado ojiazul y el cual estaba dedicado única y exclusivamente hacia él.

De pronto, vio que en la lejanía una figura se acercaba con lentitud. Asmita bajó sus labios al oído de su amado, hablándole en voz baja y usando una inusual dulzura en su voz, aquella que sólo brotaba de sus labios cuando de dirigirse a su pequeño amor se trataba. Porque, vamos, a pesar de que su carácter tenía ya tiempo dulcificándose, aquel milagro sólo ocurría en presencia de la criatura en su regazo.

Ante los demás y ante el mundo, siempre sería el estoico, sarcástico e inconmovible caballero de Virgo.

—Atla, amor mío... despierta.

Al sentir el cálido aliento acariciándole la piel, los párpados del muviano se abrieron con lentitud, mientras sentía que el rubio depositaba un suave beso en sus cabellos y repetía otras dulces palabras de las que sólo sus oídos serían testigos. Se incorporó, encorvándose un poco, al tiempo que frotaba uno de sus ojos con su puño.

—¿Uh?

—Tu maestro te busca —le susurró el rubio, a lo que Atla vio cómo Hakurei se acercaba a ellos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros.

El ojiverde intentó despabilarse, aunque la comodidad en la que había estado hace unos instantes le hizo la tarea bastante difícil, ya que cabía perfectamente en aquel nido que era el regazo de su pareja.

Asmita no podía entender cómo, a pesar de que ya tenía una edad más considerable, Atla seguía siendo tan pequeño que todavía cabía bastante bien en ese hueco de sus piernas. El pelilavanda giró su cabeza hacia su amado, mirándolo con aquellas enormes esmeraldas que hacían derretir a Asmita.

El rubio le permitió levantarse, y cuando estuvo de pie, elevó su brazo para tomar la pequeña mano del aprendiz, al tiempo que le sonreía levemente, siendo correspondido con una tierna caricia proveniente de los delgados dedos del joven.

Lo soltó casi de inmediato, a lo que Atla acudió al lado de su maestro, saludándole. El santo de Virgo se dio cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria de Hakurei, por lo que se limitó a reemplazar el candor de sus azules ojos por una capa de frialdad, ocultándolos bajo sus párpados y recargándose una vez más en el tronco, mientras escuchaba la suave conversación de los muvianos.

Al percibir la dulce voz de su amado, sonrió, resignado, abriendo los párpados y mirando con devoción al más joven. Era todavía tan pequeño, pero maduro y fuerte, más que la mayoría de los adultos que conocía.

Asmita contempló con atención sus emociones y sentimientos encontrando, maravillado, que sólo existía la felicidad. Hasta la fecha, y a pesar de todo, era incapaz de creer la relativamente nueva dicha que inundaba su existencia a cada instante. No sólo había vuelto a la vida, sino que también podía ver; divino don que no había recibido en el momento de su nacimiento, pero que le fue regalado por su diosa después de su muerte. Y lo más importante... lo tenía a él, a su Atla.

Aquel pequeño adolescente que poco a poco se convertía en un hombre ante sus ojos, era capaz de colmarlo de un bienestar que no había podido encontrar ni siquiera en sus propios ideales.

Atla era... ¡Dioses! Resultaba imposible describir con palabras todo lo que él significaba para Asmita. Cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, sintió que por fin algo en su vida había valido la pena, y el saberse aceptado y amado por ese ángel fue el mayor mérito de todos. El aprendiz de Hakurei se había convertido en un maestro para él, capaz de mostrarle la verdadera filosofía de la vida: El amor.

Aquella dulce palabra que jamás había brotado antes de los labios del orgulloso Asmita, era ahora la forma en la que llamaba incansablemente a su pequeño niño, porque cada vez que veía a ese ángel a su lado, ésta nacía de sus labios con una fuerza propia de las más hermosas pasiones.

Una pasión que nació bajo el trueno de Jamir, en las sombras de los templos de Atenea y lejos de la mirada de cualquiera que hubiese podido sospechar, aunque fuese un instante, que el actual caballero de Virgo y el futuro caballero de Aries estaban enamorándose.

Fue por ello que la relación entre el joven muviano y el distante caballero de Virgo fue una enorme sorpresa para todos. Era evidente que ellos se conocían mucho antes de que comenzara la Guerra Santa, dado a que Asmita fue repetidas veces a Jamir por asuntos sobre el Santuario y Atla era comúnmente enviado a los aposentos del Patriarca para tratar asuntos de Hakurei. Pero el cómo había surgido el amor entre ambos era un misterio, un dulce secreto que tanto el rubio como Atla guardaban con celo en su corazón, puesto que nadie tenía derecho, en absoluto, de ser parte de aquella relación tan profunda que con tanta discreción habían protegido.

Nadie notó antes aquella ternura que invadía el rostro de Asmita cada vez que estaba presente cuando el niño conversaba con el Patriarca, ni el anhelo en los ojos esmeraldas de Atla cada vez que veía al rubio pasar por las escalinatas de los templos.

Así como tampoco pudieron ser testigos de que aquel amor era silencioso, distante, discreto… pero intenso. Muy, muy intenso. Era como si ellos hubiesen estado destinados, desde el principio de los tiempos, a estar juntos.

Ni siquiera Hakurei, quien cuidaba mucho a su pequeño aprendiz, pudo darse cuenta del amor que sentían el uno por el otro sino hasta unos días antes de la muerte de Asmita. El guardián de Jamir fue testigo de cómo se abrazaban con fuerza bajo una enorme Luna llena, mientras que con lágrimas inundando ambos rostros, se despedían en el pórtico de la casa de Virgo. Porque si inevitablemente existe la felicidad, entonces el dolor también es inevitable.

—**"**Te adoro, mi pequeño Atla. Aquí, y después de la muerte, mi corazón siempre será únicamente tuyo.**"** —Lo consolaba el rubio en voz baja, quien sentía la enorme necesidad de permanecer fuerte, aunque por dentro se quebrase como una hoja de papel humedecida en la tempestad del océano.

—**"**¡Asmita, amor mío!... No estoy listo para perderte, te sigo amando demasiado...**"** —Exclamaba el joven con pasión aun cuando, sorprendentemente, siempre fue el más estoico de los dos. A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer, Asmita siempre el más efusivo de aquella pareja.

Esas dulces palabras que se profesaron fueron sólo unas de las tantas que llegaron a oídos de Hakurei, quien, incrédulo pero enternecido, se alejó, permitiéndoles despedirse en completa intimidad.

Los días venideros fueron una dolorosa prueba tanto para el pequeño Atla como para Asmita. Sobre todo para este último, quien habiendo probado por primera vez las bondades del amor, sentía un enorme debate en su alma. Deseaba con todo su corazón quedarse al lado del ojiverde hasta el último momento posible, pero sabía que si no entregaba su vida, no habría futuro para su niño...

Lo amaba tanto, que su sacrificio sería únicamente por él. Ya no pensaba en la justicia, ni en la verdad, ni siquiera en la Tierra. Sólo quería que su amado muviano tuviese un mundo digno en el qué vivir. La revelación sobre la veracidad de la Atenea no era el motivo que lo había influenciado a aferrarse a las filas de la diosa, sino la promesa del paraíso al lado de Atla, ya fuese en esa vida o en la siguiente.

Y desde que el rubio falleció, Atla no volvió a ser el mismo. Parecía que su juventud había sido arrancada de tajo, que si bien siempre fue un chico serio, ahora las sonrisas estaban totalmente ausentes de sus labios. Tan sólo obedecía dócilmente las órdenes del Santuario y de Jamir, como si el enfrentarse a la muerte no fuese algo que le preocupara, como si desease partir al lado de su amado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero la Guerra terminó y, para su desgracia, el joven fue uno de sus sobrevivientes. Estaba vivo, pero no le encontraba sentido a ello, no si no podía crecer al lado de Asmita. La bondadosa diosa fue incapaz de pasar por alto tanto dolor en tan joven espíritu, quien parecía más desgarrado y desolado que el mismísimo reino de Hades.

Una vez terminado el conflicto, Sasha había buscado incansablemente la forma de regresar a la vida a sus caballeros. Encontraba en cada uno de ellos una razón poderosa para volverlos a la vida, pero la que más la había capturado fue ver las inconsolables lágrimas que derramó el joven aprendiz de Hakurei ante la muerte de su adorado Asmita.

Ese día fue testigo de cómo, al ver el rosario recién bendecido, el muchacho caía de rodillas al suelo y se despedazaba en una terrible tristeza, haciendo sentir a la diosa su propio dolor. El corazón destrozado de Atla enternecía a la joven cada vez más, y estaba profundamente conmovida ante el amor que había crecido entre ellos, siendo inconcebible para ella el no permitir que volvieran a reunirse.

El joven amaba tan intensamente a Asmita, que cada persona que le rodeaba juraba que podía sentirlo, que podía percibir su corazón estremecerse a cada suspiro que brotaba de los pálidos labios. Y no dejaban de sorprenderse de que, siendo tan joven, pudiera amar a una magnitud que muchas personas jamás rozarían ni en cien años.

Así que es difícil siquiera imaginarse lo que sintió el pequeño Atla cuando supo que la vida sería devuelta a su venerado dios. En el momento de la noticia, una perceptible aura lo rodeó, conmoviendo aún más a Athena y tocando el alma de todo el que estuviese a su alrededor. Sus ojos brillaron y cobraron vida, de una forma tan magnífica que sólo era comparable con el más bello de los amaneceres. Había vida en aquellas lágrimas que caían en considerable silencio.

Por lo que, a base de enormes esfuerzos, ella lo había conseguido. Había resucitado a todos sus caballeros dorados y otorgándole a Asmita no sólo la vida, sino la capacidad de ver, ya que ella deseaba con toda su alma que el rubio pudiese contemplar el amanecer en los hermosos ojos de Atla, tal y como ella pudo hacerlo, aunque para ello tuvieron que pasar diez largos meses en los que, poco a poco, el luto del joven aprendiz se vio opacado por la esperanza.

El día del ritual de resurrección, todos, a excepción de Sasha y Hakurei, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo el ojiverde corría hacia Asmita, siendo recibido en sus brazos y atraído con fuerza hacia su pecho.

El mundo había desaparecido para ellos dos. No había Guerra, ni diosa Atenea, ni Santuario. Tan sólo existían el uno y el otro.

Nadie se lo había esperado, creyendo siempre que el rubio sólo era fiel a su propia verdad... pero lo que nunca se imaginaron, fue que sólo ese niño tuvo lo necesario para arrancarle el corazón de un solo golpe. El silencio inundó el lugar donde todos habían sido resucitados, pero nada de eso les importó. Habían callado su amor por más tiempo del que pudieron soportar, por ende, nada los haría silenciarse en ese momento.

—**"**¡Has vuelto a mi lado, Asmita! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser que estés aquí!**"** —Le gritó el pequeño aprendiz, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y apretando con todas sus fuerzas la cintura del ojiazul.

—**"**Y jamás me apartaré de tu lado de nuevo, amor mío...**"** —Le respondió con dulzura el dorado, escondiendo su rostro en el níveo cuello del muchacho después de quedarse embelesado por la hermosura de su ángel, siendo recién testigo de ella gracias al don que le había otorgado Athena. El rubio se sumergió en la esencia de Atla, profundamente agradecido de volver a tener a su niño en sus brazos.

Era un amor extraño, pero sumamente conmovedor. Desde ese día habían permanecido juntos, viéndose prácticamente todos los días, muy a pesar de un celoso Hakurei, quien seguía sin hacerse a la idea de que su querido aprendiz ya amaba perdidamente al guardián de Virgo. Y peor aún, que Asmita estaba igual o más enamorado.

Miles de «te amo» le dedicó el ojiazul ese mismo día frente a la casa de Virgo, mirándolo con los ojos iluminados. Esas palabras se las habían susurrado infinidad de veces el uno al otro antes de la Guerra, mientras se abrazaban con fuerza en las noches que se permitían estar juntos, tan sólo uniendo sus manos en el contemplar de las estrellas, pero la diferencia es que ahora no había días qué contar para su separación. Ahora les restaba una vida larga y feliz.

A partir del día de la resucitación, todos los días Asmita iba desde el Santuario hasta Jamir para ver a su amado por las mañanas, tan sólo para saludarlo, darle los buenos días, y después marcharse nuevamente. Todo bajo la mirada divertida de Yuzuriha, quien no podía hacer menos que esconder una suave risa al ver a su maestro tan preocupado y a ese par tan enamorado.

Pero todo cambió el día en que, contrario a sus costumbres de sensible cortejo, Asmita llegó a Jamir por la noche, para sorpresa de todos sus habitantes.

—**"**Por favor, acepta estar a mi lado por siempre.**" **—Le pidió el estoico Asmita en la mismísima habitación en la que había meditado antes de morir, con una devoción propia de las más bellas oraciones, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras besaba con adoración la fina mano de Atla.

Ante los ojos de su resignado maestro, Atla tomó el rostro de Asmita entre sus manos y, dulcemente, besó el tilak en la frente del rubio, accediendo con ese humilde gesto a su petición.

Al día siguiente, la noticia se esparció como la pólvora en el Santuario. El aprendiz de Hakurei de apenas catorce años, se había convertido en el futuro consorte del caballero de Virgo.

Los primeros días su amor fue juzgado con severidad por algunos compañeros del Santuario, pero con el pasar del tiempo Asmita demostró que su romance jamás había pasado a un plano carnal y que era sincero en todos los sentidos, puesto que él, ante todo, respetaba la dulce inocencia de su amado ojiverde. Y sin duda, el rubio era un hombre virtuoso. Pobre e ignorante aquel que pensara lo contrario.

Atla era tan joven y tan puro, que representaba algo más allá de la divinidad a ojos de Asmita, y eso era algo que debía adorar con devoción hasta el momento adecuado, ya que hasta ahora, se había dedicado a abrazar con fuerza al hermoso aprendiz cada vez que podía, adorando hasta la más ínfima parte de él, y muy ocasionalmente, besaba su frente o su cabello. Amaba su inocencia, y quería protegerla hasta el último instante; por ello, jamás le había profesado su inmenso amor por él de una forma distinta a los breves abrazos y la poesía, aunque era más que evidente que lo que había entre ellos era muy diferente a una relación fraterna.

Era un cortejo tan sutil, tan propio, que poco a poco fue aceptado e inclusive felicitado por todo aquel que los conociese, muy a pesar de que algunos, como Hakurei, se mostrasen todavía distantes al respecto.

Aquellos abrazos, aquellas palabras, aquellos roces entre sus manos... eran propios de un amor apasionado, aquel que se da sólo entre aquellos que realmente comprenden la prudencia que debe llevar una relación con personas tan dispares en edades. El ojiverde estaba en las puertas de la adolescencia, pero no por ello Asmita lo convertiría en un promiscuo. Mantendría a su ángel puro hasta que éste decidiese entregársele, y ese día, el rubio lo recibiría en su regazo con la delicadeza propia de un dedicado amante, pero sin dejar de demostrarle lo mucho que lo añoró en su lecho.

Sin duda, él no podía saber en qué fecha o año llegaría el momento en que Atla estaría listo para entregarle el último suspiro de su inocencia, pero definitivamente, estaba dispuesto a esperar todos los años necesarios para volverlo completamente suyo. Y por lo pronto, se sentía satisfecho de tan sólo poder estrecharlo en sus brazos y pasar hermosos atardeceres junto a él. Justo como en ese instante.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que no se dio cuenta cuando Hakurei se marchó. El pequeño Atla le contemplaba de pie, mientras contenía una pequeña risa al verlo tan metido en sí mismo. Asmita seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que unas pequeñas manos lo tomaban de su ropa y lo jalaban. Sin esperarlo, recibió un casto beso en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, viendo los párpados cerrados de su amor. Su primer beso, de ambos... y no pudo negar que tenía sabor a Nirvana. Esos delgados labios eran lo más suave que había tocado su piel, y podría jurar que en su boca se había depositado el fruto más exquisito del Edén. Cerró sus ojos mientras el joven Atla lo abrazaba por el cuello, sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones, al tiempo que el ojiazul mantenía la delicadeza del beso.

Asmita sólo atino a colocar sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, disfrutando con intensidad el dulce regalo que le ofrecía su hermoso ángel. Después de unos segundos sin oxígeno, se separaron, mirándose con intensidad. El rubio pudo ver cómo los ojos de Atla brillaban con fuerza, cristalizados ante la sensación de haberlo besado. Sus mejillas estaban un poco enrojecidas, mostrando un ligero contraste con su pálida piel, haciéndolo ver terriblemente hermoso.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mucho menos lo que deba esperar... —dijo en un susurro, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los mechones de cabello violeta y lo colocaba detrás del oído de Atla. Este pequeño gesto le permitió rozar la blanca piel, haciéndolo querer morir allí mismo, enamorado hasta el alma de todas y cada una de las cosas que conformaban a su hermoso ángel de ojos esmeraldas.

El pequeño ojiverde se limitó a sonreír, a pesar de que no comprendía sus palabras. Sólo sabía que aquel orgulloso y frío hombre sentado bajo el árbol, era en definitiva el único amor de su vida, y se sentía dichoso de haberlo conocido tan pronto, imaginando todos los años, siglos y épocas que les quedaban por delante. Tendió su frágil brazo hacia su amado.

—Vamos, Asmita, que ya oscurece.

El santo de Virgo sintió una hermosa sensación inundarle el pecho, mientras tomaba la delicada mano que su pequeño ángel le ofrecía. Se levantó, depositando un suave beso en los cabellos de Atla y haciéndolo sonrojar una vez más.

Ambos miraron hacia el atardecer, mientras despedían lo que quedaba de la primavera. El ojiverde enlazó sus delgados dedos en la mano de Asmita, a lo que el ojiazul los presionó con ternura, ambos alcanzando, una vez más, la tan anhelada felicidad; sintiendo desde lo más profundo de sus corazones que estaban destinados a permanecer el uno al lado del otro, ya fuese en esta vida, en la siguiente Guerra Santa, en la siguiente eternidad y hasta el fin del Samsara.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nf: **Espero haya sido de su agrado n_n Les mando un enorme abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
